


Depths

by BlakeWarren



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Oral Knotting, Silence Kink, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/pseuds/BlakeWarren
Summary: The silken scarf she ties around his head? That throws him for a loop.
Relationships: Marcid the Typhoon/Myrtle (Dimension 20)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Depths

Marcid's silence is second nature at this point. Stripping when Myrtle demands is nothing new. Neither are the softly padded manacles, snug against the fur at his wrists. Now that Marcid has learned the rules of this game they are playing he feels comfortable.

Nonetheless, the silken scarf she ties around his head? That throws him for a loop. For a moment he almost panics. He ominously recalls the first time he had met his dear Myrtle. Utterly blind, yet somehow keenly aware of her presence, so dangerously close to him in such a vulnerable state. And suddenly he couldn't breathe, just the same. However, also just as suddenly any trepidation is scattered in a cascade of pleasure, as Myrtle's mouth finds itself around his cock.

He's drowning and she's there for him again, holding him steady through the swells of bliss she's giving him. His legs began to shake, as Myrtle's long, serpentine tongue wrapped teasingly around his already swollen knot. This was almost too intense. It was so close to dragging him under far sooner than he would normally succumb. He knew not to make noise, but an instinctual whine passed his lips. It sharply cut off as Myrtle's nails dug into his thighs, where she had previously been caressing. That also had the unexpected (if the sounds of gagging and moaning were anything to go by) effect of causing Marcid's hips to jerk up and slot his knot, directly tieing into her mouth. Soon he wasn't the only one that was drowning.

Soon he unswelled enough for her to dislodge with a gasp. She pulled the blindfold off fist, whispering in his ear. "You did wonderfully."

He smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. She removed the manacles, giving each of his wrists a soft rub. 


End file.
